Episode 9089 (30th January 2017)
Plot Leanne quashes Nick's idea of moving; they'd only be running away from their problems. Jenny shows off her diamond engagement ring at the factory. Johnny braces himself to announce his engagement to Kate, who has been in London for a few days and Bali before that. Tracy tells the Barlows that she and Luke are now exclusive. Toyah insists on Peter making peace with Nick. She shows an interest when Peter mentions Carla's miscarriage. He tells her that he was devastated at the time but feels he's too old to have children now. Phelan offers to repair the fire-damaged garage so that it can be sold even though they can't pay him until the insurance comes through. Ken dictates his will to Adam. He leaves 25% of his estate to each of his children, the other 25% to his grandchildren, his wedding ring to Tracy, his books to Daniel, his watch to Peter, Albert's Military Medal to Amy, and his paperweight to Adam. Adam is quietly furious at being lumped in with Amy and Simon. Toyah's husband Toby Chapman pays her a visit asking her to give permission to have their embryos destroyed. Toyah can't bring herself to sign. Johnny is about to break his news to Kate when an over-excited Jenny steals his thunder. Toyah can't make a spa date with Leanne and Eva as she's held up with Toby. Thinking she's with Peter, Eva tells Leanne that Toyah has gone shopping. Brian makes fun of a teddy bear Cathy left in Roy's flat. She snatches it back, revealing that her mother made it for her when she was little. Peter assures Nick that his secret is safe with him. Kevin refuses to let Phelan touch the garage and punches Tyrone in the face when he blames Sophie for their problems. Shortly afterwards, Kevin receives some bad news on the phone. Toby asks Toyah to come home and kisses her. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow -Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Toby Chapman - Andrew Dowbiggin Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah is devastated when Peter tells her he does not want any more children; and Kevin is furious when he discovers Tyrone has given Phelan the the job of repairing the burnt-out garage. Elsewhere, Johnny wonders how he's going to break the news to Kate about his engagement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,382,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes